A Lighter Time
by SHESCRAZY787
Summary: This will help you to later understand Raven. It has some meaning to me behind it but it mostly relates to the new chapters i am writing called "Asleep". By the end of those chapters you can finally understand the whole story, and the true Raven. Here's to the true hero Ray- R.I.P. 4-23-2012


A Lighter Time

My name is Raven. I was born in a place called Azarath. And when I was little I did not know about magic. I did not know about evil, and I did not know about grief and pain. When I was little my mother and father separated. I stayed with my mom and my father left. Mom stayed in the light, my father went to the dark. But I did not know of this yet, light and dark, this was not part of me yet. I didn't grow up very popular. I was just an average kid. It wasn't until around 5 years into school when I found a real friend. Bree was her name, but I always called her fishy. We were best friends. We played with dolls, went outside, and laughed at everything. My life was still normal, but that was all about to change.

Bree was not my only friend. I had a mentor, a role model, a "father". Ray, not anyone else, helped me discover my powers. It wasn't a full out that he showed me, but with being with him, I discovered them the hard way… it was only a year ago, yet it feels like yesterday. Ray was sick. He was growing sicker and now everyone was worried. But I wasn't, not at all. I went to school and it was just another normal day, but coming home, that was all but normal. I said goodbye to Bree and went to meet my mother. As soon as I meet with her I sensed something. I had never felt this before but it felt wrong and dark. I sensed that bad things were happening and I couldn't avoid it, little did I know it would change my whole life.

Soon after seeing my mom it happened. She dropped the news, and suddenly the world was dark. I was gone, far gone; no one could save me now, not even Ray himself. The news of his death tore me, and for once I could not be healed. I let out a scream late that night. My eyes glowed a dark glow and I felt power surge through me. The power leaked from me. Out my hands, feet, eyes, mouth, it was all around me. You would think I was controlling it, channeling it but I wasn't. It was controlling me. The power kept coming and it wasn't stopping. That day I learned just how powerful I was and how I needed to control every tiny emotion with me. How powerful was I? Well lets just say, I used to have sisters, and brothers, five to be exact. Also some helper, four of them, all gone now. It was not a good time. My mother feared my power and I didn't help her be less afraid either. It was hard, controlling my feelings. I couldn't tell Bree, my mother was afraid of me, and I had to keep these emotions a secret. One day Bree freaked out, she said that I was one of "them" a freak. She was mad after she figured out my secrets I tried so hard to keep. She made me angry; didn't she know I was keeping these secrets and feelings in so that I wouldn't hurt her? She didn't know my extent of my power, and if she did…well even I would be afraid.

But the worse part came 5 months later. I was in class; it was the beginning of the year when it happened. My fathers' death. They said it was an accident but I knew it was a lie. I knew that Trigon wasn't truly gone. I could feel him. Right their inside me, right with my pain and grief and anger. He was taunting me, wanting me to come over to the dark side. But I didn't know what that was. My mother didn't get a chance to tell me. I had run. After having so many emotions in me at once, I knew I would burst, so I ran. They thought I ran because I hated them and I didn't want them because I was too powerful. But I just didn't want to hurt them, that as all. I knew I was going to explode and it wasn't going to be pretty.

So I "flew" and I teleported, each day taking better hold of my powers. Well at least I thought so, but really I was just better understanding how they could control me and I could see how to stop them, sometimes. But when I couldn't powerful earthquakes would come, and volcanoes would explode, or, at one time, an avalanche that destroys an entire city. Finally I knew about the dark and the light. It was like a choice. Just yes or no, no option three. Either you were light and you accepted your powers and did what was right (which had a horrible consequence), or you turned dark and you let the darkness and secrets consume you, but when that happens the magic power takes over you. It is the master and you are the slave, it controls every moment, word, and magic spell. So I had an option, light or dark. But somehow I choose neither. My father was "not done with me". And so I did not have to choose, but a time would come where I had to, and the results would not be pretty.

And so my life was changed. A dark time was ahead but something good inside was pulling me towards the man in the cape and mask, who's with the girl who shoots green bolts from her hands. Also some half human, half robot, a cyborg, and lastly a green mutant who morphs into any animal. And so I became part of their team. The "teen titans" but I still kept to myself. We fought evil and we saved each other, but soon no one could save them. Soon I would have to choose, and either I will go light and become the real me, or I will go dark and I would become a monster. Our time was coming, and now I would not have Ray or Bree to help me. All I have is me. Me and my powers.


End file.
